Talk:Heljarchen Hall/Archive 1
Bug 360 - The game's freezes after a while in Heljarchen Hall, and reloading the game in the same homestead seems to freeze even faster, so I had to rush out of the homestead or enter the Cellar, to prevent the console from freezing up. I tried to enter after a few days when the rooms have reset, it seemed stable for a longer period but will still freeze. I have Wings added for Heljarchen Hall are Greenhouse (fully furnished),Trophy Room (fully furnished), Armory (mostly furnished) & a Cellar that is not furnished yet. Any ideas ?Depazzion (talk) 06:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Purchase Requirements? Ok, I have done 4 of the become a thane quests for The Pale and the Walking Nightmare Quest. I still do not have the dialog option to purchase land or become a thane. Does one need to complete or start the Stromcloak/Imperial quest line before its avalible? If so, I think that info should be added. I'll update if/when I do the quests. Scorc 11:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :There's another quest you need to do from the Jarl of Dawnstar, but it doesn't become available until level 22. Mister Sheen (talk) 16:42, October 5, 2012 (UTC) which children like this house? ive heard that some kids will complain about this house. which children like it? because i dont want to spend all my money on this house and hear complains all the time. and this is my favourite location AwesomeGordo (talk) 00:57, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :There only seem to be two dialogue sets for children — one for boys and one for girls — meaning that all children will have the same reactions to each house. It isn't a big deal, though, I'd just buy the house anyway. Mister Sheen (talk) 23:04, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Unbuyable bug The well known 'Collect Bounty from Jarl' bug for the 'kill the giant' radiant (which is a requirement for this house) seems to prevent this house from being purchased, the dialogue doesn't even show up, and since no total fix for the aforementioned bug has ever been found (you can fix it if you HAVEN'T collected from him yet, but if you have there's not much you can do). Does anyone have any ideas? Jetdeagon (talk) 22:37, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Steward Furnishing Bug I was delighted to see that stewards were given the option to buy furnishings for the Hearthfire homes, but I've run into a bit of a snag with Heljarchen. I asked the steward (Housecarl Gregor in this case) to purchase furnishing for the entryway. He took the money but several days passed and no furnishings. I talked to him again, and the option to buy entryway items was still there. But when I clicked it he told me I didn't have enough money for that, despite having over 250K on hand. Has anyone else run into this bug, and if so, is there any known way to fix it? DoktorZen (talk) 22:40, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I've found the same but with my steward (Ulgred or something from Whiterun). I gave her money several times to furnish the bedroom while I was outside and nothing came of it. I only own Heljarchen, so I don't know it this happens with all of the houses. Rhiko28 (talk) 16:00, February 21, 2013 (UTC) This bug was reported by someone else on the bug page, although they said it was on PS3, so the report now says both PC and PS3. Cubears (talk) 05:18, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Spouse dislikes house My dragonborn is married to Aela the Huntress. Upon asking her 'How are the kids?' she responds, 'Fine, when we're not fending off attacks by wolves. Or bears. Or giant spiders. Honestly, what were you thinking, sending us out here?' Are there any others who respond like this or different -positive/cheerful? Rhiko28 (talk) 15:56, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Jarl Skald would not give option to become thane or to buy property. I checked the CK for requirements. 1) Waking nightmare quest must be completed. getstage 242af must be 200 2) Quest to kill a giant must be completed. Minimum level 22. getstage 90e36 must be 200 If he doeesn't give you this dialogue. setstage 90e36 10 This starts the quest to kill the giant. Finally) Quest to become Thane of the Pale getstage a34d4 If the stage is zero, then you are not Thane of the Pale. to start the quest, setstage a34d4 10 you have to help 3 people in the Pale. ~~RipVanWinkle111 00:43, March 17, 2013 (UTC) How safe would a spouse be? With attacks from bandits and the rest. My steward once got killed in an attack. If I moved Sylgja here would she be likely to get killed in a bandit attack or would she go inside during it? Drafting table plans temporarily disappear I have noticed that, if I have a set of drafting plans selected (e.g. "Addition - West Wing - Bedrooms"), and then fast travel away from the site, when I fast travel back to the site and try to build something at the Carpenter's Workbench, there is no choice for "House" - only "Misc". If I go to the Drafting Table, the plans I had previously selected are not available (as though I had selected them before). However, just the act of checking at the Drafting Table seems to reset things, so that now the House does show up at the workbench. Has anyone else seen this? Cubears (talk) 20:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Alchemy Lab I found a bug to do with the alchemy lab in the alchemy lab branch of the house. I furnished the alchemy lab by having my steward do it, and now when I try to use it the main part doesnt show up the optin to use, only the glass bottles. I'm not sure if this is only Heljarchen Hall, or every homestead. 01:47, December 31, 2013 (UTC)anonymous